Kurokumo
❀Flowers' edition |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = くろくも or 黒雲 |officialromajiname = kurokumo |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1999|birthref = Description of the cover "Ama no Jaku" |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCtOy6aKyz2ltSKSkQccXVGA 。くろくも |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 25651778 |mylist1 = 30546505 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 36261043 |mylist2info = used in |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1492994 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = TokoNokoα |otheractivity = voice imitating |country = }} |Ae9NH78vKzI}} Kurokumo (くろくも or 黒雲) is an who started in 2011. In general, Kurokumo has a cute and strong voice. It can be described as a voice in most of her covers which were uploaded in the first 3 years, such as "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" or "Outer Science" . Later, her voice becomes softer and warmer as a typical female voice, such as in her cover of "regret" or "For you" . In the cover of "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" , she showed the ability of making scream sounds at the start of the song. When naming her covers, she always adds the symbol of black cloud ☁ as her name. In addition, she often uses grey color in the description of her covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on August 19, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # Synchronicity (Released on August 10, 2018) Collaboration Units * GCS (GanmenCrashSibling) with TokoNokoα List of Covered Songs feat. Kurokumo and Gooya (2011.11.12) (Deleted) # "Interviewer" (2012.06.03) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story That You Don't Know) (2012.09.09) # "Root Sphere" (2012.10.15) (Deleted) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2013.01.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Reincarnation" (2013.03.29) (Deleted) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" feat. Im, Kurokumo, Porochronicle, Kizoku, Tarachi, Takemitsu, HeLow, Millshi and WeatherH (2013.03.12) # "Tontonmae!" (2013.05.08) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.11) (Deleted) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.05.26) (Deleted) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Bokoboko, Aratakiki, Kaname, Kurokumo, Yoshika⁂ and Uenobori Asuka (2013.06.15) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.06.26) (Deleted) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.07.24) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (Fools Are Attracted to Anomaly) feat. Kurokumo, Bassdrum RendaP and Shoji (2013.08.08) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2013.11.10) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2013.12.01) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.11) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2013.12.24) (Deleted) # "ELECT" (2014.01.04) (Deleted) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.02.07) # "Donut Hole" (2014.04.05) # "Undead Enemy" feat. TokoNokoα and Kurokumo (sound) (2014.06.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.08.07) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (chorus) (2014.08.19) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) -DIVELA REMIX- (2014.08.21) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.08.24) # "Gishianki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2014.08.30) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.09.14) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.30) # "regret" (D.Gray-man ED) (2014.10.08) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.04) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Kurokumo and Kanna (2014.11.14) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now I'm Falling in Love.) (2014.11.30) # "For you" (Naruto Shippuuden ED12) (2014.12.06) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon Kyokan) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.12.18) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.15) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) feat. Kurokumo and Kino Hiko (chorus) (2015.01.25) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.27) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.02.09) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.02.25) # "Leave" (2015.03.26) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.04.22) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.16) # "Connecting" ❀Flowers' edition feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Tsuyuake no" ( The End of the Rainy Season's) (2015.06.13) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2015.06.29) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If The World Ends Tomorrow) (2015.07.09) # "end tree" (2015.09.22) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.11) # "daze" (Part of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.15) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.09.03) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2015.09.24) # "Mousou Shikkan Yami Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2015.10.08) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2015.10.22) # "Watashi no Are" (My Are) (2015.10.22) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) # "a little pain" (OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST)'s song) (2016.01.25) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magic's Medley) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni" (Say, If I Touched the Flower Placed Here Right Now) (2016.02.06) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2016.02.19) (not in mylist) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2016.03.16) # "Kokoro to Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Regarding the Heart and Name of an Undiscovered Organs Function) (2016.03.23) # "Amaoto Petrichor" (Petrichor of the Sound of Rain) (2015.05.03) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2016.05.19) # "Moshimo Hitori Nokosarete, Sekai ga Uso Janai Nara" (If I Were Left Behind, And the World Weren't a Lie) (2016.06.14) # "Girls Talk" feat. Yuaru, Konoco, Kurokumo, and nameless (2016.07.10) # "Rapunzel" (2016.07.20) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, Shairu, and *nano (2016.08.19) # "Donor Song" (2016.09.02) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If You Assume That It is Your Happiness) (2016.09.10) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "6900000000" (2016.10.26) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" (Love Me, Love Me, Love Me) (2016.11.13) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.01) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Feathers Across The Seasons) (2016.12.30) # "Charles" (2017.02.07) # "Tulip" feat. Konoco, eclair, Kurokumo, Matsushita, and 000 (2017.02.14) # "Alienate" (2017.03.10) # "Kawaikunaritai" (2017.04.18) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Kurokumo and Konoco (2017.05.07) # "Hikou Shoujo" (2017.06.18) # "Redire" (2017.07.07) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.20) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2017.09.16) # "Yomei Mikka Shoujo" (2017.10.12) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (Honeymoon Un Deux Trois) (2017.11.08) # "I~ya I~ya I~ya" (Whatever Whatever Whatever) feat. Kurokumo and Meychan (2017.11.23) # "Macaron" (2017.12.08) # "World End Heaven" (2017.12.17) # "Love! Snow! Really Magic" (2018.01.03) # "Terminal" (2018.02.23) # "Roki" feat kurokumo and 3bu (2018.03.25) # "Togetsuki Bridge ~ Kimi Fu" (2018.04.12) # "Juggernaut" (2018.07.07) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Fireworks) feat. Kurokumo and Yukimura. (2018.08.16) # "Nami ni Namae o Tsukeru Koto, Bokura no Kokyuu ni Owari ga Aru Koto" (2018.08.27) # "Merii Baddo Endo" (Merry Bad End) (2018.09.08) # "Ciel étoilé" (Starry Sky) (2018.10.15) # "VIP" feat. Kurokumo, Konoco, TM, and Hanon (2019.07.21) # "Splatter Party" feat.Tarachio, Kurokumo, Utori, Matsushita, Moldio, and Rikou (2019.11.04) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Regular Edition = |track1title = BURNING |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Umetora |track2title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track2lyricist = , |track2composer = rerulili & Moja |track3title = Meryuu |track3info = -New Record Ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = n-buna |track4title = Kokoro to Kaiu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou |track4info = -New Record Ver- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = adstlaxy |track5title = Yoake to Hotaru |track5info = -New Record Ver- |track5lyricist = n-buna |track5composer = n-buna |track6title = Kagaribi to |track6lyricist = |track6arranger = millstones |track6composer = millstones |track7title = Kuusou Ressha |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Orangestar |track8title = Kurokumo |track8info = -Newly Written- |track8lyricist = Pusu |track8composer = Pusu |track9title = KiLLER LADY |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track10title = HYBRID |track10lyricist = |track10composer = niki |track11title = Kimi wa Dekinai Ko |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Kikuo |track12title = Setagaya Night Safari |track12lyricist = MikitoP |track12composer = MikitoP |track13title = magic city |track13lyricist = |track13composer = koyori |track14title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Heavenz |track15title = Asagao no Chiru Koro ni |track15info = -New Record Ver- |track15lyricist = Pusu |track15composer = Pusu |track16title = Shibaite wa Kiete Iku |track16info = -Newly Written- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 }} |-| Limited Animate ver.= |track1title = BURNING |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Umetora |track2title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track2lyricist = , |track2composer = rerulili & Moja |track3title = Meryuu |track3info = -New Record Ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = n-buna |track4title = Kokoro to Kaiu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou |track4info = -New Record Ver- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = adstlaxy |track5title = Yoake to Hotaru |track5info = -New Record Ver- |track5lyricist = n-buna |track5composer = n-buna |track6title = Kagaribi to |track6lyricist = |track6arranger = millstones |track6composer = millstones |track7title = Kuusou Ressha |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Orangestar |track8title = Kurokumo |track8info = -Newly Written- |track8lyricist = Pusu |track8composer = Pusu |track9title = KiLLER LADY |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track10title = HYBRID |track10lyricist = |track10composer = niki |track11title = Kimi wa Dekinai Ko |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Kikuo |track12title = Setagaya Night Safari |track12lyricist = MikitoP |track12composer = MikitoP |track13title = magic city |track13lyricist = |track13composer = koyori |track14title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Heavenz |track15title = Asagao no Chiru Koro ni |track15info = -New Record Ver- |track15lyricist = Pusu |track15composer = Pusu |track16title = Shibaite wa Kiete Iku |track16info = -Newly Written- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 |track17title = 366-nichi |track17info = (Bonus CD) |track17lyricist = Izumi Nakasone |track17composer = Izumi Nakasone |track18title = Kurumi☆Ponchio |track18info = (Bonus CD) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = Madaco }} |-| Limited Toranoana ver.= |track1title = BURNING |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Umetora |track2title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track2lyricist = , |track2composer = rerulili & Moja |track3title = Meryuu |track3info = -New Record Ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = n-buna |track4title = Kokoro to Kaiu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou |track4info = -New Record Ver- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = adstlaxy |track5title = Yoake to Hotaru |track5info = -New Record Ver- |track5lyricist = n-buna |track5composer = n-buna |track6title = Kagaribi to |track6lyricist = |track6arranger = millstones |track6composer = millstones |track7title = Kuusou Ressha |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Orangestar |track8title = Kurokumo |track8info = -Newly Written- |track8lyricist = Pusu |track8composer = Pusu |track9title = KiLLER LADY |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track10title = HYBRID |track10lyricist = |track10composer = niki |track11title = Kimi wa Dekinai Ko |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Kikuo |track12title = Setagaya Night Safari |track12lyricist = MikitoP |track12composer = MikitoP |track13title = magic city |track13lyricist = |track13composer = koyori |track14title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Heavenz |track15title = Asagao no Chiru Koro ni |track15info = -New Record Ver- |track15lyricist = Pusu |track15composer = Pusu |track16title = Shibaite wa Kiete Iku |track16info = -Newly Written- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 |track17title = Kurokumo ga Kotaete Yan yo. |track17info = (Bonus Radio CD) }} Gallery |Kurokumo pixiv49451480.png|Kurokumo's YT icon |KurokumoYTbanner.png|Kurokumo as seen on YT banner |KurokumoTmBox.png|Kurokumo as seen on TmBox |KurokumoRL2.jpg|Kurokumo in real life, as seen on twitter |FUNCLUBchara.png|Kurokumo as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |funclub kuro.png|Kurokumo as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |Kurokumo by Kashiba.png|Kurokumo as seen on twitter |Sou and Kurokumo - Haito Atoriesta Nite.png|Sou and Kurokumo as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Kurokumo a little pain pixiv55070668.png|Kurokumo as seen in "a little pain" |extFACTOR Kurokumo.png|Kurokumo as seen in EXIT TUNES Album FACTOR Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Kurokumo Utamitahon201611.png|Kurokumo as seen on Utattemita no Hon magazine - Issue of 2016 November }} Trivia * She has a pet kitten, which she frequently posts images and videos of it on Twitter. * She is a mad plant lover. * She has shown to have decent English speaking skills. Also, shown to speak a little French. * She has posted quite a few pictures with her touching giant bugs. She apparently does not fear any type of bugs, except poisonous ones. * She likes to have Twitter conversations with Sou, another well known Utaite. External Links * Twitter * EXIT TUNES page